User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 1: The New Generation
Welcome to the first episode of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! We’ve searched through all reaches of the Just Dance Wiki drag world and looked through all our applications and have found the Tantalizing Twelve to compete in this season! .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. So without further ado, here is the new generation of dragtastic queens competing in this season of Beat Yo Face! ' ' Condragulations to all of you whom have made it! . . . . . . . . .' '. . . . . . . . OzQueen (Ozcar Liamz) “I aoooooowwww aoaohahwhwowwo aagaaggrrgrgsgs aahahagga.” Hello I'm ozqueen luv winner of the gold dance glove xoxo . . . . (silence) OzQueen: Oh, looks like I’m the first one. . . . . Gingica (MrFlamur) “Make space for the queen... and my body.” I am back for a third time! I already participated in the first 2 seasons but never got the chance to snatch the crown. I can't wait to see how this season turns out, I better get the crown or I'll sit on y'all faces. PERIOD. . . . . OzQueen: (screams) Gingica: Hey queen! OzQueen: Girl, I screamed because I didn’t expect them to pull out a plus-sized queen just yet. sound effect silence and OzQueen burst into laughter . . . . Robin X (FalcoLombardi99) “X marks the spot! Robin X is in the house!” My name is Robin X, I'm 17 years old from Akron, Ohio, US motherf*cking A! I am a superhero and BDSMqueen. My drag name comes from two Teen Titans characters: Robin and Red X. I am known for my Instagram famous BDSM looks. No look can be complete without fetish to me. I'm also known for my insanely long legs. I can easily crush a b*tch with them. . . . . Gingica: Ooh girl she different. OzQueen: (confessional) Why is she a boy? I thought this was about drag queens not drag chaps. Gingica: So what’s with the get-up? Robin: I do boy drag, I’m a drag king. Gingica: ……..period. . . . . Billy Eyelash (Scrince) “Hey boos, I'm ready to make some wigs disappear.” Hi everyone, I'm Billy Eyelash and my style is shocking, I like to wear extravagant designer clothes and exotic high heels and my makeup and hair styles are based around the newest trends from beauty gurus. . . . . Maricarmen Maestra (JustJaumePS4) “Hi gurls! Your favourite International Queen is here, Maricarmen Maestra! Let's slay this competition!” Maricarmen comes directly from Spain, she loves dancing and she stans the Spanish singer Bad Gyal. Most of her inspiration comes from both Spanish and American cultures, that's why she's "Maestra" (Master in English, like Jasmine Masters) . . . . Maricarmen: Esto es pa' que quede, lo que yo hago dura, con altura! Gingica: Girl who invited Gretchen? Maricarmen: I’m here to represent all the latina draggies! Robin: More like latina druggies… rolls her eyes . . . . Natasha (JustVladik4kides) “Hi girls, kiss my russian nails, imma win this just bc I'm Natasha and I have the skinniest name. I believe in my thoughts and what I'm saying is always true.” Natasha is a teacher, a dancer, a cha cha teacher, a car driver, a dishwasher, a makeup artist, a singer, a queen, a character, an identity. . . . . Robin: She’s coming for my Madame X gig? Natasha: Natasha is… The Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme. Robin: Whatever you say Selena. . . . . Erikka69 (Erich21) “Hi sisters and queens, I really missed everyone here! I’m ready to shake it out and turn it up!” She's an androgenous queen, not willing to fit any gender stereotype. Rules don’t apply to her, only good taste. She is a pop, colorful queen with sort of childish jokes. . . . . Robin: (confessional) Erikka? She made top 3 last season and lost, only the insane expect a different outcome. (silence) . . . . Tina Dream (Pearl Louise) “Bon appetit, babies!” My name is Tina Dream and I am the #1 Katy Perry impersonator. I AM the Derrick Barry of the season . . . . Hannah (MrHman) “NOW the party can start.” Hannah's got sass. As a club queen, she's also the center of attention, with her body, personality, and moves. She can be whoever she wants to be and is held back by no one. . . . . Sin D. Kate (BenDeLaChrist) “*fixes hair* I look pretty good for an inactive b*tch.” Hi gay people xx. My name is Sin D. Kate, Sin for short, Sindy to keep it casual, Mommy Sin if ya nasty. I believe I have the power to snap all of you h0es out of existence. My style is derived from the great powerful Gods named Loona and is directly inspired by all things aesthetic and illegal to bring into the border. . . . . Tina: Oh she’s quirky. Gingica: How old are you? Sin D.: (silent) . . . . María Netta (Ifeelveryattacked) “The latina sailor senshi is here!” Hello, i am María Netta and I am a latina queen. My drag style is influenced by anime and I really love Sailor Moon. Don't come for mama cause i will shade you henny! . . . . Robin: (confessional) That eye makeup… girl this ain’t the Teen Titans. Natasha: jumps . . . . Nateo G2D (NateHu) “Y’all gonna go to clown academy after this.” My drag character is a clown and their style is crazy makeup. . . . . Tina: A clown? Gingica, it seems you have competition. Gingica: (confessional) Didn’t she just compare herself to Derrick Barry? Who’s really wearing the clown nose… . . . Billy: OK, I think that makes all of us. Sin D.: How many queens do we have? María: (counting) 12! Hannah: Let’s get this party started! siren sound plays “Oooh girl!” queens freak out Gingica: It’s happening! Erikka: Don’t get too excited Gingica or we’ll have another earthquake down West Hollywood. stares daggers at her '' '“She done already done had herses!” ''' Hello my Tantalizing Twelve! What makes a banjie girl banjie? Could it be the rusty wigs? The busted makeup? Or maybe her lacefront ain’t glued right. Whichever it might be, her p*ssy is ALWAYS on fire! So hold onto your wigs, you’re on Beat Yo Face dammit! '' Mini Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png '''HELLO HELLO HELLO!' queens freak out Hosts: Welcome to an all-new season of Beat Yo Face, with an all-new judging panel! In The Crystal Mascara, we will be witnessing a whole new generation of charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent! You queens will be making your way through all sorts of challenges, but we’ve decided to kick things off with something somewhat simple. For your first Mini Challenge, you will be participating in a good old-fashioned RuVeal photoshoot! All you have to do is design a glistening full body Just Dance coach themed around crystals, preferably with a color scheme including blue and/or purple! You have 48 hours to submit the look to your Facebook confessional chat. Preferably submit it with a transparent background as all of your looks will be put together in a sickening promo image. GO! Tracking List *OzQueen SUBMITTED *Gingica SUBMITTED *Robin X SUBMITTED *Billy Eyelash SUBMITTED *Maricarmen Maestra SUBMITTED *Natasha SUBMITTED *Erikka69 SUBMITTED *Tina Dream SUBMITTED *Hannah SUBMITTED *Sin D. Kate SUBMITTED *María Netta SUBMITTED *Nateo G2D SUBMITTED . . . . queens enter the photo studio and prepare for their turn to pose for the hosts. Gingica: (confessional) As I posed for the judges I noticed they were completely speechless. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Via: Hold that pose for me! D. Kate's name gets called and she walks up to the backdrop. HoWaffles: (gasps) Yes! Sin D.: (confessional) I don't feel intimidated at all, and I hope it shows. I've seen better than them. X's turn. QOS: Uhh... (she turns to the other two judges and they start to whisper among themselves) Robin: (confessional) ''I'm scared they won't like my style since all the other girls are fishy, feminine and stunning. I won't let it get to me though. '. . . .' The results are in! Without further ado, here’s the glimmering cast of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! Ladies, your luminous looks dazzled us all. But only one of you shone so bright you blinded the competition... '. . . . . . . . . . .' '''Gingica'! Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s Mini Challenge! queens clap for her Gingica: (confessional) Oh my god I am so surprised! But also not really. Maxi Challenge Hosts: Now, let’s talk about - poverty. A very real issue that continues to affect millions of people around the globe. (insert corny slideshow of poverty stock photos). In solidarity with the homeless and less fortunate, the hosts have taken to the streets, and we’ve collected some materials that you’ll be using for your first Maxi Challenge. That’s right: on the mainstage, category is Drag On The Streets! Gingica, since you won the Mini Challenge, you get to assign the materials to your fellow queens, as well as yourself. You have 24 hours to complete the assignment. If you fail to do so, the materials will be assigned randomly. Hosts: So, Gingica, what material are you giving OzQueen? Gingica: Hmm… Coins. Hosts: And what will you be using? Gingica: I choose… Greenery. assignments later Hosts: Alright, there we have it! You will have to create a glamorous couture look based on the material you were assigned. Your design will be judged based on its Creativity, Beauty, Fittingness, and Polish. You have 48 hours to complete the challenge. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List *OzQueen SUBMITTED *Gingica SUBMITTED *Robin X SUBMITTED *Billy Eyelash SUBMITTED *Maricarmen Maestra SUBMITTED *Natasha SUBMITTED *Erikka69 SUBMITTED *Tina Dream SUBMITTED *Hannah SUBMITTED *Sin D. Kate SUBMITTED *María Netta SUBMITTED *Nateo G2D - Werk Room queens get out of drag and immediately get to work on their designs Gingica: So, how are y’all’s hot glue dresses coming along? OzQueen: We’re not using hot glue like you, b*tch. sound Gingica: Whatever, I know I’ll be serving true haute couture. Sin D.: More like haute mess. Gingica: (confessional) ''These girls are feeling threatened with a capital T. I’m just gonna ignore them and get to work. ''puts away her Mini Challenge looks. Tina: (confessional) I’m kind of embarrassed with what happened in the Mini Challenge. Turns out I misunderstood the assignment and the hosts had to send me back into the Werk Room to design a new look that actually fit the theme. I’m really hoping that doesn’t happen again. quietly works on his look. Robin: (confessional) My look is head-to-toe plastic while still providing the BDSM teas I’m known for. I don’t wanna sound cocky, but I’m confident I’ll do great in this challenge. looks completely lost as she looks at the tires she was provided. Maricarmen: What happened girl? Erikka: This b*tch really gave me tires to work with, of all things. María: You think that’s bad? I got asbestos. Try making a glam look out of that. Erikka: (confessional) Gingica was obviously strategic with how she distributed the materials. If she wants to act shady, OK, bring it on, but don’t come crying when I end up sending you home. glares at Gingica. Runway Via BYF S03E01 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E01 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E01 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! Ladies, how are we feeling? QOS: I’m feeling sexy and free! HoWaffles: Save your mothertucking tears hunny! Via: I gotta say, it’s gonna feel weird being on the other side of the room! This week, we provided our queens with all sorts of random resources straight from the streets and challenged them to turn their trash into treasure. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Billy Eyelash, clad in newspapers! QOS: You news you lose! HoWaffles: I’m reading her to filth! Via: Extra! Extra! . . . . Wheel never tire of seeing her, it’s Erikka69! QOS: I’ll never be tired of this look. Erikka: (voiceover) She’s the queen of the road! HoWaffles: Are those tire marks on her arms or is she just happy to see me? Via: She can run me over! . . . . Gingica, in greenery garb! QOS: Who let Christine and the Queens on the runway? HoWaffles: I would love to see HER rosebud. Gingica: (voiceover) Tonight I have this beautiful dress on which represents a flower bouquet with lots of red and pink roses that mix well together. I also have a sequined top which matches perfectly with my skirt. I have green spikes coming out from my top which are supposed to look like the roses’ roots. I also have leaf shoes and a rose hat to top off everything. Via: Everything’s coming up roses! . . . . Next up, Hannah, covered in fur! QOS: THIS is where the wild things are! HoWaffles: Her posie is making me feel cozy! Via: She’s fur-ocious! . . . . Thank the lord, it’s Maricarmen Maestra’s cardboard! QOS: Special delivery! HoWaffles: I’d love to see her box! Via: How-- where’s her head? . . . . María Netta, giving us a hint of asbestos! QOS: MesotheliomYAAAAS! HoWaffles: Asbest-oh-no-she-betta dont! Via: Come through asbestoSIS! . . . . Next up, Natasha, bringing us bottle service! QOS: She’s burning up like neon Sprites! Natasha: (voiceover) For this look I've chosen few bottles of exceptional drink called Sprite. Well I mean I've bought a few to make mojitos for other queens and I was about to throw them out until Gingica told me about "recycling". I was like wowowowoWOAH....luv....tha caught me off guard. SO anyways I decided to reuse the bottles (oh yea I ended up not throwing them out because I needed them for the look) and the inspiration behind this look was the queen of pop madame Katy Perry! Anyway, I also included "SCREW POVERTY" to let poor people know I fully support them! Poor people unite! HoWaffles: She’s all bottled up! Via: Righteous Sprite! . . . . OzQueen, making some coin! QOS: نظرة أيقوني HoWaffles: Can I get some coin-ola oil on my salad, please? Via: Pop the coins and feed the children! . . . . Next up, Robin X, serving plastic! QOS: Chic and plastique! Robin: (voiceover) My look is supposed to serve plastic casual realness. Consisting of a plastic shirt, plastic jacket, plastic pants, plastic choker, plastic bracelets, plastic shoes, visible plastic underwear and plastic gloves. A man can walk to the store or walk his dog looking like this! HoWaffles: Life in plastic, it’s fantastic! Via: Plastic perfection! . . . . Sin D. Kate, giving us needles! QOS: Sew me! HoWaffles: She’s Sharon her Needles! Sin D.: (voiceover) Tonight on the runway I am serving you huge stock of leftover yarn after grandma knitted one cat mitten and decided it was cute enough to post on her Facebook. For this look I didn't just wanna take the obvious route and go "oh here's a dress with needles stuck to it" so I decided to go out of the box. My stock of yarn may be wasted but was it worth it for a gown I'll only use once? Absolut™ely. Via: She’s no knit''wit! '. . . .' Last but not least, '''Tina Dream', serving feathers! QOS: Rio de JaneirHO! HoWaffles: Queens of a feather, flock together! Tina: (voiceover) I’m strutting my feathers and I am living in this dress. I don’t want the judges to only see the 'Katy' side of me, but also the true artistic genius I am too. I am giving you Hummingbird Heartbeat realness! Via: Is it Mardi Gras already? Judges’ Critiques Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. When we call your name, please step forward. . . . . Billy Eyelash . . . . Gingica . . . . María Netta . . . . Natasha . . . . Nateo G2D . . . . Tina Dream The six of you are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the tops and bottoms of the week. Let’s get on to the judges’ critiques! First up, Erikka69! QOS: Your look was one of my favorites of the night. You took a material that seemed impossible to make a good look out of, and turned it out! All the people at the Met Gala this year should see your look because THIS is how you do camp! The attention to detail from the air freshener earring and the tire marks on her complete this look. HoWaffles: I absolutely loved how campy your look was! I found the tires acting as a back-piece for the dress absolutely brilliant. However, I do find the tire marks on the dress and the arms a bit questionable and the division of colors seems a bit… tacky, but it’s an all around great look, good job. Via: This was my favorite look of the week. You followed what we asked for to a T and made something that’s campy and couture. The color scheme and construction are perfect and the tire marks and air freshener earrings are hilarious touches. Great job! Thank you, Erikka. Next up, Hannah! QOS: I like the idea of your look but you failed on the execution. A sexy, furry monster could have been such a serve, you just needed to take it a few steps further on creativity and polish. HoWaffles: Sorry to say, this was my least favorite look out of everyone tonight. I mean, it’s just tacky lingerie with a furcoat on. I don’t find it necessarily polished or creative at all, the only good thing I can say about this look is that you followed the theme well. Via: After what you gave us for the Mini Challenge, this was a disappointment. It’s just... a bikini with patches of fur glued onto it. It’s not glam, and it’s not couture. And that reminds me, you said you weren’t sure what couture meant, which is a bit worrying when you’re coming into a drag queen competition. In conclusion, step it up. Thank you, Hannah. Next up, Maricarmen Maestra! QOS: You started off this competition very strong. With your Mini Challenge look and now this, the other queens should watch out for Maricarmen! My favorite thing about your look is that it has a concept. It isn’t just some materials glued onto something. Your look exudes personality and I’m excited to see what you will bring in the future. HoWaffles: I’d say this is the most creative look on the runway tonight, I completely adored the direction you went with this look and I found you incorporating camp-y aesthetics while still following the theme perfectly. Great job tonight. Via: You really thought out of the box for this one! (pun intended). The lower half is chic, sleek, and simple and you remembered to personalize your cardboard box so it wasn’t just - well - a normal box. Personally, it gives me the idea of a rich businesswoman that has to hide her face for some reason. Very well done! Thank you, Maricarmen. Next up, OzQueen! QOS: I know the other judges are going to disagree with me but I liked this look! You did the unexpected. I screamed when you first came out. We did ask for glamorous couture but you didn’t deliver on that. This and your Mini Challenge look were both costumey. I just want to see some glamor. If I see a costume next week ...you're gonna catch these hands. HoWaffles: Seeing as your Mini Challenge look was among the judges’ favorites, your look on the runway tonight was to say the least, a disappointment. When I look at it I don’t think couture, I think birthday party costume. The creativity and fittingness wasn’t to a T as well as you just came out today wearing a costume, that doesn’t show much creative thinking. This is also something we collectively saw during the Mini Challenge, while that look was great, it gave us strong hints of ‘costume’, we don’t think of you as a costume queen, that’s why we have such high expectations of you. Via: It’s… a theme park mascot costume. We’ve seen what you can do, and we cast you because of that, not so you could hide behind unimaginative costumes - especially when we asked for glamorous couture. What I’ll give you is that it is campy, but, once again, you completely missed the mark on what we asked for. Disappointing. Thank you, OzQueen. Next up, Robin X! QOS: Your look is very on brand. I can see the BDSM influences. You do boy drag, as we can all see. That’s not much of a problem, we just would like it to be a little more glamorous. Some parts of your look are out of place, specifically the bracelets and how your legs are so thick, but your feet are so thin. Try and edit your looks and be more on theme. HoWaffles: I’m not gonna say your look is my least favorite because it’s not, I just think it’s not up to par with the other looks. I get it, you steer towards doing boy drag instead of being fishy and feminine like the rest of the girls out here, but that’s still not an excuse to come out wearing a plastic jumpsuit with accessories that look very out of place. I’d say there isn’t much creative thinking or polishness going on, and the color coordination just seems… off. Via: You said you were a fetish queen and you did deliver on that front. I like the spiked collar, the long legs and heels but… I don’t think the look is enough. When I think plastic I don’t think “Oh, let’s just make everything see-through”. The bracelets and gloves are off putting and disrupt the look’s color scheme while the pants have that square pattern I’m not very fond of. I don’t have an issue with boy drag, but you could’ve done much better. Thank you, Robin. Last but not least, Sin D. Kate! QOS: She’s SERVING! Your look was so creative. At first I thought the look was made out of spaghetti and now I realize it’s obviously yarn! Those giant needles sticking out of you scream camp and I love it! I don’t have anything bad to say tonight! You succeeded in every category. Well done. HoWaffles: Oh my god, you made me SO happy tonight! Out of everyone, your look is my absolute favorite! You know I’m a sucker for camp (which i’ve made very clear) and this look just screams camp to me! I absolutely love how the whole dress resembles a yarn ball and I love the needles coming out of it! Creativity, on point, polishness, on point, heck, everything is on point! Good job. Via: Yes, yes, YES! I honestly expected you to go in another direction with the needles theme - I thought you’d use used syringes and all of that so at first I was a little disappointed, but this look is excellent. It’s camp but truly haute couture and creative. I adore the concept of a gown made out of yarn with knitting needles sticking out of it. Simply amazing! Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. Erikka69 Tonight, you ran us over and didn’t stop to check. . . . . . . Sin D. Kate Your yarn extravaganza made these kitty girls purr in happiness. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge! . . Sin D.: (confessional) It feels so amazing to win the first challenge! I feel like I’ve definitely given the judges a worthy first impression. . . . . Erikka69, you’re safe. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra... . . . . . You're safe. . . . . . . . . . Hannah Your furkini was… infurriating. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . Hannah: (confessional) It’s so heartbreaking to mess up in such a golden opportunity, I don’t deserve to go home, not yet. . . . . . . . . . . . Robin X Tonight your X did NOT mark the spot. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen It’s safe to say, your look tonight was… a cointastrophe. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Robin X... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . Robin X: (confessional) I don’t understand what I did wrong, my look was solid and much better than most of the looks that I’ve seen walk down this runway. It’s just… not fair. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen, you are safe. You may join the other girls. Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for Paper Planes by M.I.A. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! X and Hannah assume their positions to start the lipsync [Right before the song starts, '''Nateo G2D' steps forward]'' Nateo: I would like to forfeit the competition. in the room goes into shock HoWaffles: You’re… tapping out? But, why? Nateo: I haven’t been feeling particularly well recently, I can’t continue the race. QOS: Are you sure? Nateo: Gia Gunn Absoluteeeeely. Nateo G2D, although your time with us here wasn’t as long as we would’ve hoped for, you are still a crystal sister. Keep on spreading your clown-isms around the world! Now… Nateo: Goodbye! Love you all! Hannah, Robin X, this week you got lucky, but next time, step your p*ssies up! .' '. .''' You may join the other girls. '''Hosts: Condragulations to our Excellent Eleven! Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts